ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Load Of Dugger
Load Of Dugger is the 10th episode of Jake 13. Summary While traveling through the universes, a group of Trapano get very hungry and land on Earth. They begin eating through to the Earth's core, causing earthquakes throughout Jake's town. When Jake investigates, he discovers the group and finds out that they are going to eat the entire planet. After Jake get's knocked out, it is up to Rage and Robbie to save him. Plot In the void of space, a large spaceship was being put into high gear so that it could pass Earth's atmosphere without gaining any damage. Inside the spaceship were 7 Trapano. 'Let's stop on Earth for a snack, I am starving' one suggested. 'Why stop for just a snack?' another asked. 'Yeah, let's have a feast' another replied. 'YEAH! And when we eat the entire earth, the Earthlings that are left floating through space can be our desert!' They all cheered. 'Prepare for landing on Earth' the captain said. They all buckled into their seats as the spaceship began hurtling for the ground. 'Whoooaaa!' Jake shouted as his house began shaking. 'Quick, get into a doorway!' Charlotte shouted. Jake ran into a doorway and held on tight, he turned to see his mother in the hall spreading out in the doorway. The earth stopped rumbling. 'Again? That's the third today, this isn't right' Jake said. Robbie & Nate walked out. 'I think aliens might have something to do with this' Robbie said, Nate nodded. Charlotte shook her head, 'and to think, a few weeks ago if I heard that sentence I would send you to an insane asylum.' Everyone laughed. 'No, but I am serious, there are a lot of aliens that can make earthquakes like this, and they will keep doing it until the earth is destroyed' Robbie said. Charlotte's grin flipped and turned upside down. 'Why would people do that?' she asked sadly. 'It's their nature. They are born to go out and destroy planets. To them, destroying seven planets is like a five year old playing with his favourite toy for an hour' Jake explained. Charlotte shook her head. 'Whatever, it's time for bed' she said. Jake sneezed loudly. 'Ouch' he complained as he rubbed his head. 'You're getting sick?' Charlotte asked. 'Ugh' Jake grunted. 'Stay home tomorrow' she insisted. Jake grunted again as he walked up to bed, coughing. Robbie shook Jake around to wake him up. 'What!' Jake shouted. 'I'm heading to school, keep a lookout since, you know, aliens haven't stopped attacking us since you found that watch' Robbie replied. Jake jumped out of his bed and headed into his loungeroom to watch some TV. A few hours later, there was another quake. 'Damnit, I am sick of this. I'm going into the earth to figure out what's going on' Jake said, annoyed. He pulled out his emergency sword, then sent Robbie a text incase anything happened. He walked out to the backyard. 'Okay, time to go alien!' he said. He pressed on the dial to activate the Rognitrix. He scrolled through the images. 'Swift, VLOCT, Hyper Pack, Frosty... Here we go!' he pressed down on the image and the faceplate crisscrossed as the image disappeared. Jake's face began glowing white, it looked ghostly as it became a darker grey. His arms and legs shortened, then an extra set of legs grew. Spikes grew from the shoulders of his arms and legs. He fell and became beastial as spikes shot out from his back. A tail popped out. 'Dugger!' he shouted. He pushed his face through a crack in the ground and began digging. Dugger got deeper and deeper into the ground when he saw something not too far away. He began digging closer and saw that there were 7 other Duggers. 'They, they're me?' he said. The Rognitrix corrected. 'Trapano, after not eating for quite some time, they build up an appetite so large they could eat an entire planet.' Dugger began sweating, he was very nervous. 'Man, I got to stop them.' Dugger continued to dig until he found a small cavern. 'Yes, I can build this into a cage for them' he told himself. He began to dig the small cavern into a giaant cavern. The group of Trapano finally reached the cavern. They began plummeting to the bottom. Each of the seven landed on their faces, breaking atleast one bone each. 'What are you doing?' they shouted at Jake. 'Who are you?' they then asked. 'I'm Jake DeBrino, wielder of the Rognitrix!' he introduced heroicly. 'Yeah well, Jake DeBrino, wielder of the Rognitrix, no one interupts us during our feast, this is our planet now and we are going to eat it!' they shouted. They began attacking Jake. Jake, who was still transformed as Dugger, pushed spikes out from his face and charged at them. He headbutted one and began wrestling. 'Rah!' he shouted as he shoved it off of him. The next Trapano charged at him. This one was stronger. Jake's tail grew longer as he dug it into the ground. He dug his hands into the ground to, to help him hold his ground. The spikes that grew out of Jake's face got larger and he pushed. 'RAAAH!' he shouted and the Trapano was flipped onto his back. The third Trapano approached Jake and his head began flashing red. 'Oh damn!' he shouted. He reverted to human. 'Well, I predicted this moment!' Jake said as he pulled out a sword. 'Raaah!' he said as he ran at them. One of the Trapano, the leader, tackled him to the ground and headbutted him. Jake was out cold. Robbie was leaving school. 'I cannot believe Jake is going there on his own!' he shouted. Robbie jumped into his car and began driving off towards his home. When he got there, he ran into his bedroom and grabbed a note, a gun and a bottle. 'Rage, we need your help ASAP!' Robbie wrote down. He shoved the note into the bottle, then loaded the bottle into the gun and he ran out to the beach. '70 degrees east, 30 degrees south. Please reach Rage' he begged. He pulled the trigger and the bottle shot from the gun and smashed through the ocean. Beneath the surface, Rage was walking around with a friend. He looked up and saw the bottle heading right for him. 'JAKE AND ROBBIE!' he shouted. He grabbed the bottle and pulled out the note. Rage's face looked worried and he jetted up to the surface. He pulled himself out of the ocean onto Robbie's beach. 'What's wrong?' Rage asked. 'There are some aliens starting earthquakes and Jake went down to investigate' Robbie explained, pointing at the hole that Dugger had left. 'The Trapano!' Rage shouted. Robbie looked confused. 'I will explain on the way!' Rage shouted. He wrapped Robbie up inside of himself and they dove into the hole. As they flew through the hole towards the cavern, Robbie recapped. 'So, Trapano are Dugger's species?' 'Yup' Rage answered. 'And a group of them landed in the ocean and began digging through?' 'Yup.' Robbie's face became angered, but slightly relieved. 'I hate that some aliens are trying to eat our planet, but I am so happy this isn't the start of an apocalypse' Robbie said. 'WHOA!' Rage shouted as they began falling through into the cavern. Rage released Robbie. They saw the seven Trapano surrounding Jake's unconscious body. They turned to look at Robbie and Rage. 'You dare disturb us? Why? We were in the middle of a feast when we were interupted by this mutt, now we will eat him and continue our meal. Do you want to disturb us and have the same fate as this one?' they asked grimly. 'Actually, yes' Robbie said. Rage began shooting water spouts at them while Robbie ran through slashing at them. 'Raaah!' they screamed in pain. The Trapano Rage was fighting were knocked out. Rage ran over to Jake and splashed water in his face. 'Blah!' Jake coughed as he violently awoke. Jake looked around. 'Hero time?' he asked Rage. Rage nodded. Jake activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through. 'Maybe it's Deep Crusher time... Mmm, maybe someone who's got a bit more speed' Jake said as he scrolled through to the Aqua Dragon image. He pressed down and watched as the faceplate close itself and crisscross. 'Raah!' he growled. He didn't even take a second to scream out his name, he flew at the first Trapano. It tried to dig down into the ground but Aqua Dragon flooded it out, then he shot a powerful stream of fire. The Trapano turned to ash. Aqua Dragon darted at the others and fought them. After seven minutes there were four left. They were the most powerful, but they were extremely scared. Jake knew that the final Trapano were extremely scared and used it to his advantage. He breathed fire throughout the entire cavern. 'RRAAAAH! YOU WANT TO TAKE ON AQUA DRAGON?' he shouted threateningly. They dove into different tunnels and began digging upwards towards their spaceship. Aqua Dragon did a tumble and flew upwards after them, creating his own tunnel. He followed them all the way up to their spaceship. They got ready for take off and a spark hit the Rognitrix, transforming Jake from Aqua Dragon into VLOCT. 'Huh?' he asked himself. He shrugged and attacked the spaceship, causing it to explode. 'Finally, they're gone' Jake said, relieved. He flew down to the cavern to retrieve Robbie and Rage and saw that the cavern was beginning to cave in. Then the Rognitrix began flashing. '10 seconds of power remaining' it reported. VLOCT got extremely angry. He grabbed Robbie and Rage and then flew all the way out within seconds using his super speed. On the surface he dropped Robbie and Rage and collasped, then reverted to human. Jake 13 is on a week long break, due to ET having an excessive amount of assessments Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Charlotte DeBrino *Nate DeBrino *Rage Villains *Trapano Aliens Used *Dugger *Aqua Dragon *VLOCT (Unintentional Transformation) Trivia *This episode was Omi's idea. *Dugger and other Trapano begin speaking very slow, but as they mature they begin speaking faster, although they cannot move any faster. *It is revealed that Robbie has a car. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:ET